


傻嗨基佬爱情故事

by MAXBB



Category: MIC男团 | M.I.C. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: CP：多鑫、豪瓦背景下的all瓦瓦哥既挨操又做助攻全文有非常多的“操”全员海王，开放式关系，没有永远的1是多鑫！！！！
Kudos: 5





	傻嗨基佬爱情故事

符龙飞还是蛮喜欢和赵泳鑫做爱的，人技术挺好，除了不做0之外没有缺点。其实赵泳鑫也不是从来不做0，他只愿意给檀健次做下位。

“操你妈赵泳鑫，凭啥给健次操不给我操。”符龙飞被压在床上，柔韧的腰被用力往下压，印着粉红巴掌印的屁股高高撅起。就算他符小爷可1可0，但是总被压着操也不是个事儿。符龙飞是南方人，骂人都带着南方特有的软糯，加上被子虚虚一捂，威胁力度和b站上的“小猫咆哮”没什么区别。  
“小乖，你也不看多多几岁。”赵泳鑫双手卡着符龙飞的腰心平气和往里撞。他很喜欢符龙飞，仅限于炮友和兄弟的关系。  
“也没见你给约翰操啊… …”符龙飞嘟嘟囔囔，话还没说完就被赵泳鑫彻底捂住了嘴巴，湿热的手掌贴着软乎乎湿漉漉的嘴唇。符龙飞呼吸不畅，一气之下咬住赵泳鑫的虎口。只是他现在整个人都被操软了，没什么力气。  
“你知不知道网上那群小姑娘叫你什么？幼女形御姐诶。”赵泳鑫开玩笑的说到，两根手指插进符龙飞的嘴巴里，双指压着他灵活的舌头亵玩，又剥夺了他说话的权力。

“怎么样龙飞妹妹，哥哥操得你爽不爽？”  
赵泳鑫这厮平常说话的腔调就带着天生的慵懒引诱，饶是和他没皮没脸惯了的符龙飞也忍不住脸红。小个子南方人单手攥成拳锤了下床板，算是放弃治疗，彻底交出主动权随赵泳鑫揉搓。  
也不知道是哪句话刺激到赵泳鑫了，符龙飞被翻来覆去折腾了好久，比走场穴还累。

他们不是恋人，事后拥抱温存显然不适合他们。符龙飞伸手去够边上的香烟，大半个身子都探了出去，赵泳鑫盯着自己握着符龙飞脚踝的手指，心猿意马：和符龙飞做爱一回哪够本，这人一旦回了张敬豪身边，除开亲亲老公和谁都不操。

符龙飞香烟没有抽上，反而被赵泳鑫夺了去，被迫吸了口二手烟。呛人的带着橘子味的烟雾在口腔中蔓延，麻痹味蕾。符龙飞咳两口，眼眶又红得和之前高潮时一模一样，他埋怨地瞪着赵泳鑫，抬腿踹了一脚，又给自己点上一根。

“橘子味，不愧是龙飞妹妹。”赵泳鑫夹着烟，有一口没一口抽着，一半烟都是自己烧掉的。  
“妈的再怎么说我比你大，来，喊声姐姐。”符龙飞不要脸，扑到赵泳鑫身上夺了他的烟两只烟并起一齐捻灭在烟灰缸里，转头去咬赵泳鑫的下嘴唇。  
正中下怀。

小乖小乖，你真的太乖了，赵泳鑫搂着符龙飞亲吻着，想道，健次就不一样，檀健次就一得寸进尺的小疯狼。

追光吧哥哥这节目，说来也糟心，话题度话题度不行，舞台舞台不行，符龙飞寻思着自己还不如厚着脸皮去参加青春有你来得值。而且三个人一间房，打炮也不太好打，白瞎了和檀健次一间。  
说到檀健次，符龙飞其实没和他操过，一是几个哥哥护食，二是弟弟那时候长得太幼了，白生生未成年似的，下不去手。现在不一样了，历经娱乐圈“毒打”的弟弟虽还是顶着一张顶稚气的娃娃脸，眼神里却透着一股凶光，像狼。虽然他是赵泳鑫的暗恋对象，但是这不是还没成嘛，nili瓦哥向来没节操，更不在乎了。  
檀健次倒也不是什么善茬，远没有镜头前的舞台下表现出来的那样软糯可欺，他趁室友有事出去的时候压着符龙飞把人抵在床头，两人身量相仿，檀健次居高临下，气势稍稍占优。

“龙飞哥，你最近一直在看我。”檀健次说道，他是个低音炮，凑得那么近说话臊得符龙飞只想捂耳朵。当然，这只是生理上的臊。  
“有么？”符龙飞眨巴着一双猫眼装乖。  
“没有么？”檀健次也装乖，歪歪脑袋看符龙飞装无辜。  
太像了，符龙飞算是彻底明白为什么赵泳鑫会把自己当成檀健次代餐。不过虽然两人同样是娃娃脸，自己是恃幼卖乖，他是恃幼行凶，一股子天然的顽劣娇气。  
两人对视了一会儿，终究还是符龙飞先败下阵来，撇撇嘴：“好啦我确实有看你，毕竟我们多多这么可爱——”  
软糖一般的声音拉长了说，檀健次听了直皱眉，谁不知道符龙飞和张敬豪这对Play Couple是出了名的Open Relationship，谈恋爱是一码事，做爱又是另外一码事。  
“我可可爱爱，你想和我做爱？”檀健次毫不留情地点破符龙飞的假面，一爪子拍在符龙飞的胯间揉捏。皮相年纪轻轻手活倒是老练，就算隔着裤子符龙飞也被檀健次揉硬了。年长一些的娃娃脸索性放下伪装伸手一带，和人一起躺在床上。

箭在弦上不得不发，两人也没心思去行李箱的犄角嘎达里翻避孕套和润滑剂，一合计用腿先凑合，是符龙飞的腿。但凡上过符龙飞的人无不称赞这双腿堪称极品，又软又嫩，大腿内侧拍一拍能翻起一片肉浪，酸奶果冻似的。这双白得和糍粑一样的腿夹着檀健次的鸡巴，被龟头顶到蛋的时候爽得脚指头都能勾起来，喉咙里发出骚嗲的呻吟。檀健次不知道这里隔音好不好，吓到一群已婚直男还是其次，被别有用心的人听去就糟糕了，就把手指伸到符龙飞面前让他含。符龙飞心领神会，张开嘴把两根手指吞进嘴里。他哪是什么纯情的主儿，闲不住地吮吸口中的手指，一会儿学着口交的方法用舌头舔着指尖，一会儿轻轻咬咬凸起的指节，将两根手指吸得水淋淋，浪得起飞。  
檀健次只管打桩，两片大腿软肉被摩擦地热乎乎湿漉漉，虽然和实打实的操穴感觉天差地别，倒也别有一番风味。不过看着符龙飞这么爽的样子，檀健次有些不爽，他有点嫉妒身下这个大他两岁的哥哥，赵泳鑫这么多炮友里，就数和符龙飞玩得最花，不知道口口声声说不做0的赵哥哥有没有给他符哥哥操过。想着，檀健次不自觉加重了抽插的力道，整个人压到符龙飞光洁的背脊上，撕咬一般地亲吻肩头因为性欲而妖冶的文身。  
“健次，健次，檀多多... ...轻点儿，你快，快把我文身咬坏了。”符龙飞一边叫床断断续续艰难说完一句话，人和水里捞起来一样湿得不行，头发一缕一缕黏在床上。  
檀健次听罢非但没有停口反倒咬得更狠，气得符龙飞吐槽了句“也就老赵受得了你”。  
“你说什么？”兴头上的小狼狗突然停了下来，凑在符龙飞耳边问。  
“我说，也就，老赵受得了被你操。”符龙飞重复了自己刚才的话，说不爽是假的，但是这小子真的太能搞事了。  
“怎么，你没操过老赵？”檀健次又问，热风裹着沙哑的低音炮吹拂脸颊，熏得符龙飞眼角更红。  
“废话，他一纯A除了给你操还给谁艹，气死。”说着符龙飞还气呼呼地锤床，他做梦都想听赵泳鑫那把嗓子被日到叫床。  
符龙飞一个人骂骂咧咧了一会儿，感觉有点奇怪，檀健次就把鸡巴放在他腿里，一动不动。  
俄而，已婚人夫了然。  
“我说健次啊，想思考和老赵的关系，先把我操完啊。”  
又是那样拉长调子的广东腔，娇滴滴嗲呼呼的，欠揉欠日。檀健次决定先爽完这一发，于是重新投入和符龙飞的“性斗争”，好像道歉一样伸手给符龙飞撸。符龙飞被撸舒服了，哼哼唧唧地把腿并得更紧。

两人都射完一轮后，并排躺在床上休息。符龙飞识趣儿，说了句先去洗澡，迈着两条快并不拢的腿颤颤巍巍走向浴室把房间让给檀健次。  
刚迈过三十大关的青年躺在床上思考和暗恋对象的感情，旁边还残留着暗恋对象的炮友的体温。  
辗转反侧，檀健次犹豫好一会儿还是拨了赵泳鑫的微信，并且祈祷最好老赵现在只有一个人。

“喂——多多。”几声滴声后，对面接起了电话，是赵泳鑫懒洋洋的声音。  
檀健次紧张地吞了吞口水，坐了起来：“龙飞哥说，你只给我操？”  
那边好像什么东西被推倒了，沉默了良久，檀健次听见对面深吸一口气：  
“是，我喜欢你，檀健次。”  
檀健次整个人傻掉了，爱情来得太突然：“老赵，你先等等别挂，让我消化一下。”  
电话另一边的副队长浅浅“嗯”了一声，檀健次在一片寂静中仿佛听到了两人的心跳。他捂着手机轻手轻脚走到浴室边上，敲了敲门。  
“怎么了健次？”突如其来的敲门声吓到了在和张敬豪调侃“多鑫”关系的符龙飞，不和弟弟计较的符龙飞探出一个脑袋问。  
“老赵，就赵泳鑫，他说他喜欢我，你说是不是真的？”檀健次看着符龙飞，眼神异常诚恳。  
“檀健次你个傻嗨终于明白了。”——来自没有关电话的符龙飞的手机，声音源：张敬豪。


End file.
